Talk:Bleach- Yhwach elevates the Vandenreich/@comment-25464115-20151111190302/@comment-26452687-20151113101525
@ Non-bias sigh...again wrong, first, i never said it was you specifically, and i wasn't literal, that was the vibe though, just like everytime i point logical fallacies in the needles attampts to get narutoverse upgraded for no reason. and the thread you posted was only the original thread, which i couldn't post on because i do not have acces to internet all the time, but i did point it out later and recieved such reactions. ^ I see. as for Yhwach's being powescalable to the spirit kin, if you think naruto is the first Series to use the concept of absorption to get more power then you are sadly wrong, it was already there in DBZ and even before that, its niether unique nor copywrited to naruto, it even has a name in the real world, its called the conservation of energy, if object x has innate amount of energy Y, and object A has innate amount of energy B, the combined value of their energy is no more and no less then B+Y, which is the exact principle that led to Yhwach's Powerscaling. ^ Oh definitely, Naruto is not the only show that follows that logic lol. I wasn't implying that it was. Likewise, there's plenty of shows where absorbing someone's power or even the entity itself doesn't automatically mean that the character gets the full brunt of that entity's power or can even be powerscaled to them. Absorbing the Juubi is literally absorbing Kaguya, but that doesn't mean that every Juubi Jinchuriki is automatically as strong as her even though they noticeably get stronger. Do you get what I'm saying? As for the spirit king being planet level himself, well, if one character is said to maintain reality, and then when thats charater is on the verge of death five different realms, three on panel, of which two planes are planet size star collapsing in an alarming rate, we get conformation that his actually does that, and that his level of power is planet level, otherwise he wouldn't be able to maintain two planets from collapsing. ^ That's to be determined honestly. The Soul King was created by the Soul Society as the "Linchpin" and his death causing destruction seemed more like a side effect because of that in my opinion, especially considering the fact that means that even before his creation everything was already fine. also this calc isn't "riddeld with assumptions" it has one assumption, ONE, and a better one that it had before. ^ Not exactly. DontTalk is explaining it pretty well in his posts. 1. A high speed train isn´t suggested and they took the box even through its limited movements, because it lets them enter without anyone sensing their reiatsu. 2. To that take into account that we do not talk of a train that moves horizontal, but one that moves vertically upwards. It's pretty much the same things I've been saying. You can't assume that Yukio's box is just as fast as a standard train, especially given the way it travels. Likewise, there's no accurate way to determine that everything took 2 minutes, especially with all the talking and the lack of a real timeframe.